I. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally concerned with heat energy conservation and, more particularly, relates to a unique heating system construction utilized in conjunction with a conventional fireplace for the conservation and maximum utilization of the heat generated within the fireplace to supplement the heat generated in a conventional forced hot air heating unit.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore various attempts have been conducted in order to provide heating units which have particular application for use in conventional fireplaces for the specific purpose of providing supplemental heat to a building. The prior art, to the knowledge of the inventor, is exemplified by the following patents: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,152,912; 2,048,675; 2,307,600; 2,453,954; and 3,945,369. These patents generally consist of two types of heat utilization systems. The first type generally employs a blower which conducts air through suitable conduits located within the fireplace such that the air is heated. The air is then piped directly within the room where the fireplace is located, or the air is piped throughout the building through suitable conduits. In this construction the unit functions as a primary source of heating for controlling the environment within the building.
A second type of fireplace heating system suggests the concept of piping hot water through the fireplace wherein the water is heated. The heated water then provides the primary source of heat for the building. This is accomplished by pumping the hot water to various conventional hot water radiators and obtaining heat therefrom in the conventional manner. While such fireplace heating systems appear to function in an acceptable manner, it is believed that applicant's invention constitutes a significant improvement over such known fireplace heating systems.